kon aneh
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: aneh bgt
1. Chapter 1

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic k-on multi chapter pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…bgt…bgt…bgt…..

Seperti biasa para angota houkagoo tea time sehabis pulang sekolah langsung pergi ke ruang music  
beserta pula kisa ini yang berawal dari ruang music

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yui : aku datang  
Ritsu ehh kamu Yui..  
Mio : ehh kamu sudah sampai….kanapa lama…?  
Yui : tadi ada urusan sebentar….  
Mio : oh….  
Mugi : ehh Yui liat nih ada yang asik-asik…  
Yui : apa tuh…?  
Mio : liat aja sendiri…  
Yui : ihhh kok gitu … apa ga sakit di gituin  
Mio : tampaknya di nikmatin aja tu ceweknya  
Ritsu : apa nga kasian…kok si cowo ga kasian ama si cewek tuhh

Tiba-tiba…..bukk…bakkk …bukk…*Author di hajar pembaca karena hentai mulu*

Author : dasar pembaca pikirannya ngeres mulu….belon di lanjutin main mukul aja… noh liat kelanjutannya

Rio : wah… hebat game barumu yahhh Ritsu  
Ritsu : ia dong kan ini game terbaru yang di terbiutin Desember lalu…  
Yui : wahhhh jadi ini game baru yang kamu bilang itu…..  
Mugi : wahhh hebat yahhhh game nya orang nya keliatan kaya aslih….  
Yui : ehh kalian udah dengar gossip terbaru…  
All : apa…..?  
Yui : katanya bulan depan kepala sekolah kita yang sekarang akan berhenti karena katanya dia akan jadi calon gubernur  
Ritsu : waw exsis juga yah kepsek kita itu  
Mugi : jadi kira-kira kepsek kita yang selanjutnya itu kayak apa yahhhh…  
Mio : mungkin dia berpendidikan lebih tinggi dari kepsek kita sekarang  
Yui : atau mungkin gigi nya tongkos,…matanya belo,…hidungnya besar kaya jambu,..atau mungkin….*menatap tajam ke arah mio*…mungkin kepsek kita berikutnya….ga punya kepala alias kepala buntuuuung  
Mio : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…

Seperti biasa Ritsu pun…

Ritsu : *langsung berbisik ke telingga mio* hei mio kau perna dengar cerita kepala buntung yang ada di kuburan jeruk purut  
jeruk purut kan dekat rumah muh yahh…..kadi kamu akan sering bertemu dengan kepsek kepala buntung kita yah…  
Mio : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….*berteriak histeris*  
Yui & ritsu : hahahahahahahaha….  
Mugi : *sambil membujuk Mio dan berkata*tenang mio itu mustahill terjadiii

setelah mereka lelah ketawa mereka pun pulang ke ruma nya masing2 kecuali mio yang pulang kerumah Author untuk mintah jatah….  
bukkkkkkkkkk *di lempar kursi ama pembaca*

Author : map yah maksud saya…

setelah mereka lelah ketawa mereka pun pulang ke ruma nya masing2 begitu pula mio…  
setelah pulang mio pun makan malam lalu tudur….di dalam mimpi mio…

? : hei mio  
Mio : siapa itu  
? : aku kepsekmu yang baru  
*terlihat orang yang sedang menenteng kepala sedangkan kepalanya sendiri tidak ada (hantu kepala buntung)*  
Mio : tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kepsek : yahhhhhhhhhh…hahahahahah….aku adalah kepsekmu yang baru….hahaha  
Mio : tidakkkkkkkkk  
Mio : hos…hos….hos…..tenyata itu hanya mimpi buruk…aku harap itu takkan menjadi kenyataan

2 bulan kemudian tepatnya bulan maret  
ehh dari januari ke maret itu 2 bulan atau 3 bulan yahhh…  
ahhhh begitulahhh….setelah bulan meret mereka pun diberi pengumuman bahwah kepsek mereka yang lama akan di ganti baru…..dan kali ini kepsek mereka bukan kepala buntung…  
dan untuk melepaskan kepergian kepsek lama mereka …..  
Haokagoo Tea Time pun mengadakan konser untuk melepaskan kepergian kepsek lama mereka….  
dan tanpa sadar salah 1(bukan salah semua sebab ini bukan tes harian) salah 1 teman ui yaitu azusa langsung tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Haokagoo Tea Time…..dan langsung di trima sebagai giratis ke-2 setelah Yui….

Dan pada bulan mei kepsek baru member pengumuman bahwa pada tahun ajaran baru sma mereka akan digabung dengan sma laki-laki…..jadi akan ada perpindaha sebagian siswa  
dan dengan datangya berita itu pun maka para anggota haokagoo tea time hawatir akan terpisa….jadi mereka berkumpul mendiskusikan hal ini…

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yui : waduh…..kemungkinan besar kita akan terpisah nanti…..  
Ritsu : wahh kalo begini jadi gawat nih…..  
Mio : ada kita aja grup ini hampir bubar…apa lagi kita sudah tidak ada….  
Azusa : padahal aku baru ga lama bergabung dengan grup ini…  
Mugi : kalo begini keadaannya sangat gawat…  
Yui : *sambill mojok* berdoa aja kita takkan terpisa dan tetap menjaga grup ini….muda-mudahan…..

tak tersa hari-hari penu kehawatiran telah sampai pada ujian kenaikan kelas….  
dan seperti biasa di ruang music …..

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yui : haaaaaaaa *menguap*….huu gila…..pelajaran akhir ini mulai intensif gara-gara mau ujian….  
Ritsu : ia nih…aku sampai mau ketiduran di kelas…  
Mugi : kamu hampir ketiduran tapi liat nga tadi…si yui mlah tidur….seperti ga ada malu ajah…  
Yui : ehhh kalian lita yahhh…kalo gitu maaf yahhh….  
Mugi : ehh kan kamu harus naik kelas yui kalo tidak kamu ga akan di beliin "mio" loh….  
Ritsu : ohh ia ….. benar itu yui..klao kamu ga naik kelas kamu ga bakal di beliin "mio" ama Ayah kamu

Tiba-tiba mio masuk ke ruang music…

Mio : apa yang kalian bilang….? *bermuka marah*  
Ritsu : ehh kamu mio…..  
bukkkk tengggg *ritsu di pukul Mio*  
Mugi : ehh mio bukan begitu maksut kami….  
Mio : lalu apa maksut kalian ayah Yui mau beli aku….emangnya aku mainan….  
Yui : bukan begitu mio….maksut ku kalo aku naik kelas aku akan di beliin motor "mio "..itu lohhh skuter metik yang lagi terkenal sekarang…  
Mio : ohhh…..kalo kamu mio…kalo aku jika aku naik kelas aku akan di beliin "rivo"…..  
Author : ehh apa maksut mu mau beli aku…  
Mio : ehh salah….maksudku aku akan di beliin motor "revo" bukan "rivo"  
Author : ohhh….kalo gitu lanjutkan…n selamat berjuang yahhh…..  
All : ok…..tx…

Setelah mereka ujian dan hasilnya mereka semua naik kelas…..  
Yui ,Mio ,Ritsu dan Mugi naik ke kelas 3 sedangkan  
Ui dan Azusa naik ke kelas 2

-_HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH_-

Di tengga perjalanan azusa menuju ke sekolah…..

Azusa : akhirnya sekolah juga…..  
(*di dalam hati sambill meliat ke sebelah*laki-laki yang di sebelah ku itu terus menatapku…..kenapa yahhh…..)*dia melihat seseorang yang terus memandangi nya terus dari tadi*  
setelah bereda di depan jalan sekolah dompetnya Azusa jatuh lalu di pungut oleh pemuda tersebut yang sedari tadi terus mengikitunya…

? : hey….hey  
Azusa : ha…kenapa…..?  
? : ini dompetmu jatuh…..*memberikan dompet Azusa*  
Yui *daari kejauhan memanggil* :azusa…cepat….  
Azusa : iaaaa…..tungguuuuuuuuu…ehh terima-

Laki-laki tadi sudah hilang…..

Azusa : -kasih…. Haa kemana perginya dia yahhh….?...mhhh sudalah…

Azusa pu masuk ke dalam sekolah…..  
di dalam sekolah…..kepsek yang baru member pengumuman siapa saja yang akan pindah ke sekolah baru…..  
dan Indonesia memilih…bukkkkk*Author di tabok pembaca*  
dan ternyata Yui ,Mio ,Mugi ,Ritsu ,Oi dan Azusa tidak terpisah (tidak pindah sekolah )  
tetapi pembagian kelasnya sudah berbeda yaitu….  
ritsu dan yui di ruangagn 3-1 dan mio dan tsumugi di ruangan 3-2 sedangkan azusa dan ui di ruang kelas 2-2

1,2,3,4,5 hari pun berlalu….kini mereka telah manjadi sokolah yang memiliki siswa dab siswi bukan hanya siswi saja…

Tiba-tiba diruang music...

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Gkkkkk….*suara pintu ruangan dibuka*

?1 : apaka ini ruangan exskul music klasik….  
Yui : ia….kenapa yahh….?  
?2 : ohh tidakk…kami hanya ingin bertanya  
? 3 : ia….kami hanya ingin bertanya…..apakah kami masih bisa ikut exskul ini…  
Mio : ehhh….em…ia…ia bisa kok  
Ritsu : ehh kalian kan-  
?1 : aku Rikku Tadakatshu kelas 3-2  
?2 : aku Yuu Hanamura kelas 3-2 juga…..sedangkan ini  
?3 : aku Rio Seta klas 3-1  
?4 :*mendobrak pintu* hos…hos…hos…maaf semua …..aku terlambat  
Yuu : huu kamu ini selau terlambat di saat-saat yang penting…ehh perkanalkan…ini-  
?4 : perkenalkan aku Tsugiru Tatshumi…pangil saja aku giru salam kenal…..  
Mio : tadi kalian bilang kalian mau bergabung dengan grup kami yahh….?  
Rikku : ia kami ingin bergabung….  
Rio : ia..benar yang di bilang Rikku…  
yuu : apa tidak ada tes sebelum masuk…?  
yui : ohh ia….boleh dehhh….ayo tunjukkan yang kalian bisa  
mugi : emangnya kalian punya grup music juga dulu di sekolah lama kalian….?  
All Male : yap….  
Yui : terus apa nama nya  
Yuu : namanya haokagoo kopi time  
Mio : eeeee*ilfil* kok namanya hampir sama kaya kita yahhh  
Rikku : emangnya nama grup kalian apa…..?  
Tsumugi : kalo kami haokago tea time  
Tsugiru : ia lohh hampir sama  
all : hahahahahahahah….

Setelah tertawa haokagoo kopi time pun performance…  
tapi kali ini mereka memakai lagu punya k-on female verion…..  
yaitu cagayake ! girl yang di ubah menjadi cagayake ! boy… 

Chatting Now  
Kachi de kashimashi Never Ending Boys' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku ha shite mo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study After School

Dokidoki ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai  
Kibou Yokubou Bonnou RIBON kakete housou  
Neta dossari mochiyori New Type Version Uchikomi  
Danshi kinsei no PURI chou Koi tsudzutta nikkichou

SUKAATO dake ni SENCHI Tsumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku Ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku

Jumping Now  
Kachi de Uruwashi Never Ending Boys ' Life  
Hibi maji RAIBU dashi mattanashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting Wasshoi  
Kachi de subarashi Never Ending Boys ' Song  
Gogo TII TAIMU ni ha mottekoi  
Kataomoi de mo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School

Fuwafuwa Ikiteru sei? Jiken Bakkashi EBURIDEI  
Bibun sekibun ha tsuishi Toubun ren'ai ha chuushi  
Ni ji Genme ni ha naku yo Yojigen dashi ibukuro  
Yaba, tsui ni genkai chou UEITO kaita maru hi chou

Maegami san MIRI Kittara mieta  
Touan masshiro de mo Mirai ga barairo nara yoku ne? 

Dan setelah performance mereka langsunmg di trima menjadi personil baru HTT…..

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya….  
bagaimanakah kisa2 lucu yang akan mereka tampilkan…..?  
nantikan di chapter berikutnya…..  
keep reading my friend…

-============ CHAPTER 1 THE END ============-

NANTIKAN CERITA SELANJUTNYA DARI KAMI (SERIVO TAINAKA DAN JUNIOR KALANGI)

…


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic k-on multi chapter pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…bgt…bgt…bgt…..

-============ CHAPTER 2 ============-

Cerita berikut ini dimulai ketika 17 sepetember  
ketika itu Mio udah jadian ama Rio dan Ritsu yang udah jadian ama Rikku  
sedangkan yang lain lagi mau nyusul  
cerita ini dimulai dari mio yang merasa masuk angin dan sedari tadi pagi terus muntah-muntah

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yuu : hei… Yui dari tadi aku liat Mio kok muntah-muntah  
Yui : ia nih….dari tadi aku juga liat…  
Mugi : ada yang tau mio kenapa…?  
Giru : ga tau…..!...apa mungkin…..*menatap Rio tajam *  
Rio : hei kenapa aku….  
Ritsu : hei Rio…..apa yang kau lakukan kepada Mio….?  
Rikku : ia Rio….apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan Mio….?  
Rio : ….?apa yang kalian maksud…..  
Azusa : hei apa sih yang kalian bicarakan…..?  
Ui : sssstttttt…..kamu diam aja…ini urusan pribadi…..  
Azusa : maaf…..!  
Rikku : hei Rio…jangan bilang kau telah….dengan Mio  
Rio : haaaa whaat…..aku ga perna ngapa-ngapain Mio…..kalo berani tannya aja sendiri  
Ritsu : hei Mio….apa benar kalian telahhh…..  
Mio : apa maksud kalian….mmm*menahan muntah*  
Yuu : ayo Mio jujur aja…..  
Rio : ia Mio…ayo jujur aja  
Mugi : tenang Mio kita ga bakal bilang kesiapa-sipa kok  
Giru : Ia Mio kita ga bakal bilang kesiapa-siapa kok  
Mio : ahh jangan ngaco pikiran kalian itu  
Ritsu : terus….. kenapa kamu dari tadi muntah-muntah kalo bukan hamil terus apalagi….?  
Rikku : ia…apalagi…..?  
Mio : hahahahah…..jadi kalian mengira akau hamil yahhh…..?...hahahahahaha  
Yuu : terus apa…..?  
Mio : aku cuman masuk angin aja….soalnya tadi pagi nga makan….  
All : ohhhhhhh…..  
Rikku : yahhh ketipu kita….  
All : hahahahahah…

Setelah hari itu berlalu dengan di akhiri dengan ketawa….keesokan harinya….

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Ritsu :hei Rikku….  
Rikku : kenapa….?  
Ritsu : hei coba kamu liat Yui ama Yuu…..  
Rikku :ia…..emangnya kenapa…?  
Ritsu : masa kamu ga liat keakraban antara mereka berdua itu lohhhh…  
Rikku : maksud mu mereka seperti orang yang sudah jadian….?  
Ritsu : ia….coba dehh kamu pikir…masa teman biasa pake pegangan tanggan kalo pulang….  
Rikku : bener tuhh…  
Ritsu : apa mungkin kita tanya aja ama mereka…?

Tiba2 Mio memotong pembicaraan mereka

Mio : ga usa…..  
Rikku : apa maksudmu….?  
Mio : kita comblangin aja mereka….gimana….?  
Rio : aku setuju…..bahkan Sembilan dan sepuluh…..  
Ritsu : kalo begitu mari kita bilang ama Mugi,Giru juga Azusa dan Ui…

Setelah mereka menyusun rencana untuk menyomblangkan Yui dan Yuu  
1minggu kemudian rencana penyomblangan tahap akhir yaitu penembakan pun dilaksanakan…

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yuu : ehmmmm…..Yui…..  
Yui : eee…ia…kenapa Yuu  
Yuu : aku…aku…aku…..  
Rio : *berbisik dari balik pintu* hei jangan gugup….biasa aja….  
Yuu : Yui…ehhmm sebenarnyaaaa….  
Yui : ia kenapa…..?  
Yuu : waaaaaaaaaaaaaa….*lari keluar ruangan*

Di luar ruangan…

Rio :tampaknya kita gagal….  
Mio : yahhh begitulahh…..  
Rikku : dasar sih Yuu itu memang pengecut…,.  
Ritsu : yahh berarti kerja keras kita selama 1 minggu ini sia sia dong….  
Azusa : yahhh begitulahh  
Ui : berarti kita serahkan saja nasip percintaan mereka berdua ke tanggan yang maha kuasa…..  
All : amin….

3 hari kemudian…Yuu mengajak Yui ke atas atap sekoleh dan di ikuti diam-diam oleh teman-teman mereka…  
-_ATAP SEKOLAH_-

Yuu : Yui sini dehh…..  
Yui : ia Yuu kenapa…?  
Yuu : aku tau aku sering gugup ketika aku berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang wanita…  
Yui : terus…?  
Yuu : yui….aku….sebagai seorang laki-laki tak pantas untuk mu dan kali ini aku sebagai orang yang sering berbohong,kali ini aku ingin jujur padamu  
sebenarnya….ehmm…ehmmm  
Rio : (dari balik pintuh) ayo…ayo…  
Mio : ayo Yuu….inilah saatnya….  
Rikku : ayo pengecut….  
Ritsu : ayo cepat sedikit  
Azusa : jangan gugup….  
Ui : cepat…..cepat…cepat  
Yuu : Yui maaf jika hal ini aku baru sampaikan padamu sekarang….tapi sebenarnya aku…..  
Yui : kenapa yuu…?  
Yuu : aku….aku….aku…AKUUU CINNTAA KAMUUUU *teriak*  
Yui : jadiiii…selama ini….  
Yuu : ia…ia…sebenarnya aku cinta kamu sejak dulu…..  
Yui : jadiiii…..?  
Yuu : jadiii….?  
Yui : jadi kita…..jadian…..*muka yui memera karena malu….*  
Yuu : apakah artinya kamu trima aku…?  
Yui : ia…ia….ia bodohh….  
Yuu :wuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuwwwww *teriak sambill loncat*  
All : wuuuuuhuuuuuuuuwwwww…..  
Yuu : ehh kalian….?  
Rikku : sudahh diam aja kamu….  
Ritsu : selamat yahh Yuu….  
Rio : ia bro..selamat yahh…..  
Mio : selamat yahh Yui,Yuu….  
Asuza : selamat yahh…..  
Ui : selamat jadian yahh k Yui dan k Yuu….

Lalu dari bawah terdengar suara Giru berteriak  
Giru :   
karna kaget merka langsung mengecek Mugi dan Giru yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan…

-_TAMAN SEKOLAH_-

Rio : aa apa ini….?  
mio : ia ada apa…?  
ritsu : aku mendengar suara teriakan Giru tadi….?  
rikku : ia aku juga dengar….kenapa Giru  
asuza : ia nihhh…..  
yuu : emangnya ada apa sihh…..?  
yui : ia nihh ada apa sihh sampe teriak gitu….?  
asuza : roman-romannya ada yang baru di tembak nihh  
ui : ia ada yang di tembak nihhhh  
rio : Giru…..*menatap curiga*….Giru janggan bilang kamu baru….?  
mio : Mugi…kamu….?  
ritsu : lalu…lalu….kamu bilang apa Mugi…..  
rikku : kamu ini ritsu….kalo Giru udah teriak gitu itu berarti Giru di trima….  
all : jadii kalian berdua udahhh…*terkejut*  
mugi : hehe….*tersenyum malu*  
giru : ia…..sekarang kita udah jadian….  
all : selamat yahh….  
rikku : berarti hari ini ada dua pasangan yang jadian dong…..  
ritsu : ia bener itu…..  
all : hahahahahah….

Satu lagi jari yang dilalui dengan tertawa yang diiringi oleh kebahagiaan 2 pasanggan yang baru jadian  
setelah hari itu berlalu,1 miggu kemudian…ada yang mengejutkan semua anggota HHT

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Ui : kk….kk  
Yui : ia Ui kenapa….?  
Ui : ini kenalkan pacarku…..!  
Yui : apa…..?*terkejut*  
Ritsi,Rikku : ada apa Yui…?  
Yui : coba liat…..!...Ui udah punya pacar….  
Ui : kemarin aku baru jadian….  
Rio,Mio : ada apa sih….  
Rio : ehh ada apa Ui…ini siapa…?  
Yui : dia pacar Ui….  
Mio : ooohh jadi Ui udah punya pacar…  
Azusa : namanya siapa….?  
Ui : namanya Oi kazama kelas 2-2 sama dengan aku….  
Oi : aku Oi kazama kelas 2-2 salam kenal…..

Tiba-tiba…..

Yuu : janggan-janggan…..waaaaa…*kaget*  
Yui : kanapa Yuu…?  
Yuu : Oi sedang apa kau di sini….?  
Oi : ehh kak Yuu….  
Yui : memangnya dia siapa Yuu….?  
Yuu : dia itu anak ke-2 dari kaka ibukuh (sepupu)  
Yui : ohhh…  
Mio : ohh jadi dia sepupumu….?  
Rio : pantasan kamu terkejut…

Azusa pun mojok ga karuan…..

Mio : ehh ada yang liat Azusa…..?  
Rio : ehh ia….dari tadi aku ga liat Azusa….?  
Rikku : *ngeliat pojokan* ehh itu Azusa…  
Ritsu : ehh iya  
Mio : ehh Azusa kenapa kamu…..  
Azusa : *menghapus air matanya* ga kok….  
Rio : janggan bohong…..aku tau kamu lagi nangis tadi  
Azusa : ga kok….  
Rio : ohhh aku yang salah maaf….  
mMugi (dalam hati : aku tau dia sedih….mungkin karna hanya tinggal dia yang belum punya pacar…)  
Azusa : ahhhhh*berdiri*…ayo pulang…ini kan udah siang…

Semua tau bahwa azusa sementara bersedi tapi hanya Mugi yang tau kenapa…..  
(karena hanya azusa di HTT yang belum punya pacar…..)  
tetapi di tennga perjalanan pulang Azusa…..

Azusa (dalam hati : kenapa…..kenapa tinggal aku yang belum punya pa-)bukk *Azusa menyambar seseorang*  
? : ehh kamu yang ….  
Azusa :kamu…..

-============ CHAPTER 2 THE END ============-

SORRI KARENA CERITA CHAPTER 2 SAYA BUAT "TAGANTONG"(bahasa orang manado)  
JADI HARAP BERSABAR….  
NANTIKAN CERITA SELANJUTNYA DARI KAMI (SERIVO TAINAKA DAN JUNIOR KALANGI)

IDE CERITA : JULIO KALANGI (JUMIOR KALANGI) DAN SERIVO MANDAS (SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENULIS/PENGARANG : SERIVO MANDAS (SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENERBIT : SERIVO MANDAS (SERIVO TAINAKA)  
EDITOR : SERIVO MANDAS (SERIVO TAINAKA)

SUMBER : GABUNGAN OTAK SENDIRU N IDE BANTUAN TEMAN-TEMAN…

SPECIAL TX : TEMAN-TEMAN YANG TELAH MEMBANTU DAN BUAT PARA PEMBACA SETIA CERITA FIKTIF INI…

…


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic k-on multi chapter pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…bgt…bgt…bgt…..

KALI INI CERITA CHAPTER 3 AKAN LUMAYAN PANJANG…..JADI BACALAH SAMBILL MINUM KOPI DAN KURANGI TIDUR….HAAA HAAA HAAA…BUKKKKK *AUTHOR RIVO DI TABOK AUHTOR JULIO*?  
AUTHOR JULIO : OI JANGAN NGELAWAK…..PAKE ACARA NGIKUT-NGIKUT GAYA MBAH SURIP LAGI….  
AUTHOR RIVO : MAAF DEHH….KALO GITU-  
AUTHOR RIVO & JULIO : **SELAMAT MEMBACA**…

**-============ CHAPTER 3 ============-**

? : ehh kamu yang….  
Azusa : kamu…  
? : kamu kan yang waktu itu  
Azusa : ehh ia….hei waktu itu aku tidak sempat bilang trima kasih…..terima kasih yahh…..  
? : sama-sama….  
Azusa : ehh maaf aku harus cepat pulang…..  
? : ohh ia…..sampai jumpa lagi….

Entah kenapa azusa terus saja teringat wajah tampan pemuda tadi sore…..

-_RUMAH AZUSA_-

Azusa : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*teriak ga jelas*…  
kenapa tadi aku sangat gugup yahh…..  
ditambah lagi aku juga lupa menanyakan namanya…..  
dasar….dasar bodoh kau ini…

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

-_RUANG KELAS 2-2_-

Azusa : hmmmmm*menatap langit ga jelas*  
Ui : hai Azusa sedang apa kau  
Oi : Azusa sedang ngelamun yah…..  
Azusa : g..gg…gak kok…..  
ui : ga usah bohong….jujur aja…..  
oi : kalo ga salah…..tebakanku..kamu ini lagi poling in lope….  
ptasss*oi di tampar ui*  
Ui : kalo bodoh jangan nular dong…(cos bodoh Yui nular ke Oi)  
Oi : awwww…sakit tau….ehh emang nya siapa namanya….

Tiba-tiba….ting-tong-ting…..{jam istirahat kelar…para siswa harap mesuk ke kelasnya masing-masing…..}

Grkkkk…*pintu kelas terbuka*….

Ibu guru : anak-anak…..hari ini ada murid baru…silahkan memperkenalkan diri…!  
? : hai semua  
All : hai….  
? : perkenalkan….nama saya…Azuki Dojima…salam temple….  
bukkk*Author Julio di tabok pembaca gara-gara ngaur*  
Author Rivo : huu dasar….udah dibilangin jangan becanda….  
Author Julio : maaf dehh….ini kan agar pembaca jadi ga terlalu tegang…  
Author Rivo : ahh diam aja kamu….ayo lanjutin ngarangnya….

Lanjut…

? : maaf…..sekali lagi  
perkenalkan…. nama saya… Azuki Dojima …salam kenal semua…..  
Ibu guru : ok….kamuu duduk diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…?  
Ui : buu….  
Ibu guru : ia…kenapa Ui…  
Ui : azuki duduk di sebelah Azusa aja bu….  
Ibu guru : ohh ia…..kamu duduk di samping Azusa yang di ujung sana….  
Azuki : terima kasih bu…

Di meja Azusa…..

Azuki : hai…..kamu Azusa kan…ehh kamu yang kemari itu kannn….  
Azusa : ohh kamu yang kemarin yahh…perkenalkan aku Azusa….  
Azuki : aku Azuki…..  
Azusi (dalam hati : wahhhh*kagum* ganteg banget nih anak)  
Author Rivo : *sing* kelakuan si kucing garong…  
bukkkk*di tabok Azusa*  
Author Julio : tuhh kan…..bilang –bilang orang ga serius…sendiri becanda mulu…  
Author Rivo : maap dehhh….ayo lanjutin

Lanjut…..

Setelah pulang sekolah Azusa minta isin mau pulang lebih dulu karena nga sehat…..  
(padahal di ajak Azuki pulang bareng….)

-_WARUNG MAKAN PADANG_-

Azusa : lohhh kok aku di ajak ke rumah makan padang….  
Azuki : ia nihh ga tau…semua ini gara2 Author nya  
Author Rivo : map aku salah ngetik…..soalnya lagi lapar nih…..  
Author Julio : wuuu makan mulu yang ada di pikiran lohh…..  
Azusa & Azuki : wuuuuuuuuuuu dasar…makan mulu tapi ga perna gendut…dasar Author Rivo aneh….

-_CAFE_-

Azuki : nahhh ini baru cocok….  
Azusa : cocok buat apa….  
Azuki : ohhh…emmmm…ga kok…ayo ngobrol…  
Azusa : ayo…..

Azusa : ehh azsuki kamu hobinya apa…  
Azuki : kalo aku sihh hobinya main musik….terutama gitar…  
Azusa : berarti kamu tau main gitar dong…..  
Azuki : yahh gitulah….  
Azusa : ehh kamu mau ga ikut grup musik teman-temanku…?  
Azuki : ahhh….gimana yahh…soalnya aku minder…  
Azusa : ga usa minder…..  
Azuki : tapi….  
Azusa : besok kamu ikut aja ama aku…nanti aku kenalin kamu ama teman-temanku…yahhhh*simple smile*  
Azuki : emmmmmm….baiklah….

Setelah ngobrol beberapa lama….tak terasa waktu udah siang … mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing...  
keesokan harinya…..

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Azusa : hai teman-teman….*simple smile*  
Yui : ehh Azusa …..haaaaa*terkejut*…siapa itu….  
Azusa :ohh ini…..perkenalkan dia Azsuki…dia teman kelasku…..  
Yuu : ohhh dia temanmu tohhh…aku kira tukang ketoprak…..soalnya aku lagi lapar nihh…  
Mugi : ohh kalian lapar yahh….nih aku bawa sedikit kue….(pisang goreng)  
bukkk….lagi*ditabok Mugi*  
Mugi : aku kan bawa kue kok aku dibilang pisgor (pisang goreng)  
Author Rivo : maaf….soalnya lagi makan pisgor nih…  
Author Julio : hei bagi dong…..  
Author Rivo : ahh…..ga mau…..ngarang dulu baru aku kasi….lanjut…

Lanjut….

Giru : ehh nih aku juga bawa…..ini juga ada sedikit orange juss…..  
Yui & Yuu : asik…orange juss…orange juss  
Rio : kalian ini….kompak banget….  
Rikku : waw…kue buatan azuki enak juga lohh…ayo kalian cobain….  
Ritsu : masa sih…..  
waw ia lohh….  
Rio : ayo duduk Azuki….  
Azusa : taman-teman…. Azuki bilang dia tau main gitar lohh…  
Mio : massa….kalo begitu gabung aja dengan kita…..  
Rikku : iiwwyywwaa aawwzwwuuwwwkii *mulut rikku penu kue*  
bukk…..*rikku di pukul Ritsu*  
Rikku : trima kasih….  
Ritsu : sama-sama….  
Rikku : ia Azuki kamu ikut aja ama kita….  
Rio : tenag aja kok…kita bukan pengguna narkoba….  
….tungggg…*henig mode : "on"  
Rio : garing yah…..maaf…..  
ok lanjut…

Azuki : baiklah….aku mau gabung…  
All : yeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy…..

akhirnya mereka semua sudah lengkap…..  
1 bulan kemudian Azusa dan Azuki jadian…  
lalu…setelah semester ganjil usai…  
pada bulan February….

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Suatui hari….entah kenapa para perempuan langsung pulang dan tidak mengikuti latiha…..  
soo yang tersisa hanya para laki-laki…..

Rikku : kenapa yah mereka…?  
Rio : maksud kamu siapa….para perempuan….?  
Rikku : siapa lagi….  
Giru : ia yah….kok absen latihan harus kompak gitu….?  
Rikku : kamu juga meresa ada yang ganjill yah Giru…?  
Giru : ia…kalo kamu Azuki..?  
Azuki : e…emm..apa…?  
Rikku : yahh….dia mala ngelamun….oi hati-hari kesambet loh…..  
Rio : hei jangan ngomong gitu ahh….  
Yuu : grrkkkk*membuka pintu* maaf lama….nih nasi padang pesanan kalian….  
Rio : hei aku kan pesan nasi rames…kok kamu beli nasi padang….  
Yuu : ohh kamu mesan nasi remes ohh maaf…..  
Rikku : hei jangan ngomongin makan aja…..  
Rio : maaf…..  
Rikku : hei azuki kenapa kamu dari tadi bengong melulu…..?\  
Azuki : masa kalian lupa…?  
Rio : lupa apaan..?  
Yuu : ehh tunggu ini kan bulan-  
Rikku : -February…..ohh jadi….  
Azuki : ia….para perempuan pergi pulang duluan cuman mau beli coklat …masa gitu aja ga tau….  
Rikku : ehh ritsu mau ngasi aku coklat apa yahh…  
Yuu : plzzz coklat di bungkusan besar plzzzz plzzz coklat di bungusan besar plzzzz plzzz coklat di bungusan besar plzzzz….  
Rio : huuuu sama aja kalian(Yui & Yuu)  
Rikku : hei massa cuman mereka yang ngasi kita…..kita juga dong….  
Giru : tapi jangan sampai ketauan …..supaya ini jadi surprise  
Rikku : ohh ia.…mereka sekarang lagi nyari juga yahhh…mungkin bakal ketahuan kalo ga sembunyi-sembunyi….  
Rio : gimana dong….  
Yuu : aku ada ide…  
Rikku : apa…  
Yuu : kita nyamar pake ini aja…..tadaaaaaa…*menunjukkan topeng hantu*  
Rio : waaaaaaa….setaaaaaannn…. jauhkan…. jauhkan…. jauhkan…. jauhkan…. jauhkan….!  
*Rikku pun ber akasi*  
Rikku : hei rio….katanya….kalau seseorang memakai topeng hantu…..dia dalam waktu dekat akan melihat hantu yang beneran…..  
Rio : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….bukkk *pingsan*  
-1 jam kemudian-

Rikku : HEI RIO…RIO….  
Rio : ehhh..ada apa ini….  
Yuu : kamu udah pingsan 1 minggu ….  
Rio : waaaa 1 minggu…  
Rikku : ga kok…kamu cuman pingsan 1 jam aja…  
Rio : waaaa 1 jam….bukk *ditabok yuu*  
Yuu : wuuu…jangan lebai…..  
Rikku : *sing* jadi Rio kok lebai kok lebai kok lebai… jadi Rio kok lebai…  
Rio : bukk*nabok Rikku*…..loh tuhh yang lebai…{toeeeng *benjol*}  
Yuu : 86 86 86…ada korbanm terluka…go go go…move move move….you take the point…..go go go…  
Rikku : afermatife…cover me...  
Yuu : ok….everi one…cover fire…  
Rio : bukkkk *nabok rikku…..lagi*….jangan main-main….{toeeeng *benjol…...lagi*}  
Rikku : maaf dehh….  
Azuki : hei…jadi kapan nihh kita mau beli coklat buat para perempuan…..  
Giru : ayo pergi…jangan bunag-buang waktu….  
Rio : kalo begitu ayooo…

-_SUPER MARKET (TOKO COKLAT)_-

Rikku : hei Rio….. kamu mau beli coklat yang mana  
Rio : kanyak nya aku mau beli yang di kotak kecil ini aja…..supaya Mio ga cepat gendut….  
Rikku : pelit bangaet sih kamu…..  
Yuu : ia….ehh coba liat apa yang mau aku beli untuk Yui,…..(coklat dengan kotak paling besar di toko itu…{paling mahala tepatnya})  
Rikku : emangnya uang kamu cukup…..  
Yuu : ga sih…..tapikannnnn….*menatap Rikku tajam*  
Rikku : ehhh tidak…tidak… aku ga mau…..bayar sendiri dong…  
Yuu : gitu aja kok…..cuman tambain 600.000,00 doang…coklatnya kan 1.100.000,00 doang  
Rikku : uangku aja cuman 800.000,00 doang  
Rio : hei jangan ribut…..kalo mau milih yang tenang dong….  
Azuki: ahh ini aja buat Azu-chan…  
Rio : ahh tampaknya Mio pasti suka coklat putih yang aku beli ini…  
Rikku : kira-kira Ritsu suka coklat yang gimana yahh…?  
Yuu : kalo Yui pasti suka coklat yang besar apalagi banyak….jadi 5 kotak aja aku rasa cukup…  
Azuki : ok semua….kalo begitu ayo kita bayar dan pulang…

Setelah membayar coklat yang mereka beli…meraka langsung pulang…  
hari-hari pun berlalu dengan perasaan tak sabar menantikan hari falentine….

Dan….hari yang dinanti pun datang….. 14 February

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Sedari tadi rikku terlihat mondar-mandir di depan papan….

Rio : hei Rikku kenapa kau terlihat gelisa begitu …?  
Yuu : Rikku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…..  
Rikku : aku….aku….aku….aku…  
Azuki : kamu kenapa…?  
Rikku : coklat yang aku belikan untuk Ritsu hilangggg…waaaaaaa*nangis*  
Rio : hei jangan nangis dong…..  
Yuu : wah ini bahanya nih…..  
Azuki : wahh tampaknya para perempuan sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari…go go go….  
Rikku : waaaaa*masih nangis*  
Giru : hei semua….cepat persiapkan coklat kaliiii-….hei kanapa Rikku ….?  
Rio : coklat buat Ritsu hilang…..  
Giru : wahh gawat nih….ditambah lagi mereka udah semakin dekat….  
Yuu : semua….gimana nih….

TIBA-TIBA…..

Grrrkkkk*pintuh ruangan music terbuka*….

Rio : hei rikku berhenti menangis…..

Yui : hai semau …maaf kami terlambat….  
Mio : maaf yahh…..…..kami punya sesuatu untuk kalian…  
Mugi : ia nih.,…kami punya ini buat kalian*menunjukkan coklat*  
Azusa : nih aku juga bawa…buat Azuki….  
Azuki : aku juga punya buat kamu Azusa….  
Mio : Rio…nih buat kamu….*dannnn langsung(seperti biasa…..{red face mode " ON ")*  
Rio : nih aku juga punya buat kamu….*dannnn langsung duet(seperti biasa…..{doble red face mode " ON ")*  
Mugi : aku punya coklat buat kamu Giru….  
Giru : aku juga punya nih….

Sedang mereka saling bertukar coklat…..di sudut Rikku sedang….

Ritsu : hei Rikku nih aku punya ini buat kamu….  
Rikku : maaf aku….

Tiba-tiba dari belakang….

Yuu : *berbisik* nih….kasi buat dia…..  
Rikku : apa nih…  
Yuu : tenag ini cuman coklat ….  
Rikku : lalu kamu…..  
Yuu : tenang buat Yui aku cuman kasih 4 kotak aja….sedangkan 1 kotaknya buat kamu aja….kan aku beli 5…..hehehe…*simple smile*  
Rikku : trima kasihh yah…teman…..  
Yuu : itu gunanya teman…

Rikku : Ritsu …..nih aku juga punya buat kamu….  
Ritsu : wahhh..trima kasi Rikku…..

Yuu : Yui ini ada sedikit coklat buat kamu…  
Yui : trima kasih Yuu…nih aku juga beliin buat kamu….  
Yuu : trimakasih juga Yui…..*simple smile*…..

HARI ITU PUN BERLALU DENGAN CERITA TENTANG BETAPA ERATNYA IKATAN PERSAHABATAN MEREKA

Auhotr Rivo : wah…memang ikatan persahabatan itu memang lebih erat dari pada saudara…itu benar kan Author Julio…  
Author Julio : ia author Rivo…..  
Aurhor Rivo : biar bagaimanapun mereka sering bertengkar….mereka tetaplah sahabat….  
Author Julio : itu benar Author Rivo…seperti kita…..  
Author Rivo : ia…..karena menurutku persahabatan adalah segalanya…..  
Author Julio : karna sebuah persahabatan adalah awal dari ikatan persaudaraan….  
Author Rivo : andah benar Author Julio….100 poin untuk anda….baiklah…kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya….sebelum itu mari kita cek bellnya….Author Julio siakan cek bell andah…..  
bukkk *Author Rivo di tabok pembaca gara-gara ngaco….*  
Author Rivo : maaf yah…..kalo begitu ayo kita lanjut….

Lanjut…..

HARI-HARI PUN BERLALU DENGAN CANDA, ROMANSA, DAN CERITA…TAK TERASA KINI MEREKA TELAH BERADA PADA UJIAN SMESTER 2…BAGAI MANAKAH PERSIAPA MEREKA MENGHADAPI UJIAN INI….

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yui : waduh…..gimana nih….  
Mio : emanganya apa sih….  
Yui : aku ga bisa bahasa inggris…  
Rio : padahal hari rabu ulangan bahasa inggris loh….  
Yuu : ia nih….gimana dong aku jaga ga bisa…..  
Azuki : atoooooo…..kita cari aja tempat les yang cepat…  
Azusa : ohh ia…bagus juga tuh….  
Mugi : tapikan…IQ mereka ga mungkin dengan cepat nangkap pelajaran segitubanyak dalam waktu yang nsanngat singkat…..ga seperti kita  
Giru : ohh ia yah….kalo gitu gimana nih…..  
Rikku : ahh…aku ada ide….  
Mio : apa ….?  
Rikku : gimana kalo beberapa hari ini kita semua bicaranya pake bahasa inggris aja….  
Ritsu : ahh ia….bener juga tuh…..sekalian kan…..kita juga bisa belajar…..  
Rio : bagus juga ide kamu rikku  
Giru :ide yang cemerlang…  
Yuu : tumben otakmu lancar….  
Rikku : setiap hari otakku lang melulu kok….  
Yuu : cuman…  
Rikku : cuman apa…?  
Yuu : cuman…agak tersumbat….  
All : hahahahahahahah….  
Mio : ok jadi keputusan kita…mulai hari ini kita semua berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris….ok..?  
All : ok dehh…..

MAKA DIPUTUSKAN LAH…MULAI HARI ITU SAMPAI HARI ULANGAN MEREKA PUN SALING BERCAKAP-CAKAP MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA INGGRIS….. 

WADUH…TAMPAKNYA AUTHOR MESTI BELAJA BAHASA INGGRIS JUGA NIH….

AUTHOR JULIO : WADUH..KALO GINI JADI REPOT NIH…..  
AUTHOR RIVO : MAKANYA….KALO PELAJARAN BAHASA INGGRI ITU JANGGAN DI KANTIN MULU…  
AUTHOR JULUIO : ENTEH BICARA GITU…KAYA ENTEH JUGA GA IKUTAN…  
AUTHOR RIVO : OHH IA YAH…..EHH TAPI JANGGAN SALAH…..ENGLIS GW LUMAYAN…..2 TINGGKAT DI ATAS ANDAH….  
AUTHOR JULIO : GITU AJA SO SOMBONG…..  
AUTHOR RIVO : EHH GA USA SOK-SOKAN….AYO LANJUTIN…NNNNNNN UNTUK KAMU AUTHOR JULIO ….KALO MAU NGARANG…..JANGAN LUPA BAWA KAMUS YAHH….  
AUTHOR JULIO : SIALAN KAMU…PAKE NGEHINA-HINA SEGALA…..  
AUTHOR RIVO : AHH BECANDA MULU NIH….AYO LANJUTIN….

LANJUT….

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

-_ RUANG MUSIK_-

Yuu : hy all…I'm soo sorri…I'm late….  
Rio : ok….let's **train  
**Rikku : ok all…..redy…..Ritsu…..?  
Rikku & Ritsu :1….2….3….4…-  
Mugi : wait…we sing whit englis or normal  
Azuki : let's sing whit normal…  
Yuu : yes….because I can't sing our song in englis  
Yui : ok….soo…let's sing all….

Rikku & Ritsu : 1…2…3…4…! 

(Mio & Rio : Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa Crazy  
hakuchoutachi wa sou)  
(Mugi & Giru : mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu)  
(Mio & Rio : honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zentoyouyou dashi...)  
(Yuu & Yui : dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu)

(Mio & Rio : kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou)

( All : YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
sore dake de nanka tasseikan  
daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai)

(Mio & Rio : Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa Crazy  
nou aru taka wa sou  
mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu  
souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei  
hattentochuu dashi...  
dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu)

(Mio & Rio : sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte  
itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte)

( Rikku & Ritsu : YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta  
sore dake de nande? Haibokukan)  
(mugi & giru : sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite  
juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi)

(Mio & Rio : Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa Crazy  
kujakutachi wa sou  
koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru n desu  
gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...)  
(Yui & Yuu : dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu)

( All :YABA masaka REDDO POINTO! iya GIRI KURIA!  
sore dake de nante zennoukan  
daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto  
jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai)

(Mio & Rio : Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa Crazy  
hakuchoutachi wa sou  
mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zentoyouyou dashi...  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu)

All : hahahahahah…

DAN 1 HARI LAGI YANG BERAKHIR DENGAN TAWA….  
SETELAH MENGHADAPI UJIAN BEBERAPA HARI YANG CUKUP BERAT….MEREKA TINGGAL MENUNGGU HASIL KELULUSAN MEREKA…..  
LALU PADA HARI PENGUMUMAN TES KELULUSAN…TERNYATA MEREKA SEMUA LULUS…

LALU APAKAH YANG AKAN MEREKA PERBUAT UNTUK ACARA PERPISAHAN MEREKA DARI SEKOLAH TERSEBUT….

NENTIKA PADA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA…..

-============ CHAPTER 3 THE END ============-

NANTIKAN CERITA SELANJUTNYA DARI KAMI (SERIVO TAINAKA DAN JUNIOR KALANGI)

IDE CERITA : JULIO KALANGI (FB : JUNIOR KALANGI) DAN SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENULIS/PENGARANG : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENERBIT : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
EDITOR : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)

SUMBER : GABUNGAN OTAK SENDIRI N IDE BANTUAN TEMAN-TEMAN…

SPECIAL THANKS :  
- TEMAN-TEMAN YANG TELAH MEMBANTU  
- PARA PEMBACA SETIA CERITA FIKTIF INI  
-PARA PEMBERI SEMANGAT  
-JULIO KALANGI (FB : JUNIOR KALANGI)

…


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic k-on multi chapter pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…bgt…bgt…bgt…..

CERITA INI MUNGKIN ADALAH AKHIR DARI CERITA-CERITAKU YANG ANEH-ANEH…  
CERITA CHAPTER INI DIMULAI DARI SUATU HARI DI MANA PARA ANGGOTA HO-KAGO TEA TIME YANG SEDANG MERAYAKAN KGEMBIRAAN MEREKA KARENA SEMUA ANGOTA HO-KAGO TEA TINGKAT 3 SEMUANYA LULUS….  
TAPI….  
BERSAMA KEBAHAGIAAN ADA PULA RASA SEDIH KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI MERAKA AKAN MENINGGALKAN RUANG MUSIK INI *SING* UNTUK SELAMANYAAAAAAA….WOOOO WOOO WOOOOO  
BUKKKKKK * AUTHOR RIVO DI TABOK AUTHOR JULIO*  
AUTHOR RIVO : APAN SIH NIH….ORANG LAGI NYANYI JUGA…  
AUTHOR JULIO : INI NIH…BARU MULAI JUGA…..UDAH GA SERIUS…  
AUTHOR RIVO : YAHHH….. INI KAN UDAH TERAKHIR….JANGAN DI BAWA SEDIH DONG…..BIAR UDAH AKHIR…..AYO KITA BIKIN SECERIA MUNGKIN…..OKZ…TEMAN…  
AUTHOR JULIO : *slow sing*OKEY PARTNER….  
AUTHOR RIVO : KALO BEGITU…..UNTUK PARA PEMBACA….  
AUTHOR RIVO & JULIO : **SELAMAT MEMBACA…..**

-============ CHAPTER 4 ============-

PEMERAN…  
-Rikku Tadakatshu {DRUMMER} "KLS 3-2"  
-Ritsu Tainaka {DRUMEMR} "KLS 3-1"  
-Yuu Hanamura {LEAD GUITAR} "KLS 3-2"  
-Yui Hirasawa {LEAD GUITAR} "KLS 3-1"  
-Rio Seta {BASSIS} "KLS 3-1"  
-Mio Akiyama {BASSIS} "KLS 3-2"  
-Tsugiru Tatshumi {KEYBOARDIS } "KLS 3-1  
-Tsumugi Kotobuki {KEYBOARDIS} "KLS 3-2"  
-Azuki Dojima {2nd GUITAR} "KLS 2-2"  
-Azusa Nakano {2nd GUITAR} "KLS 2-2"  
-Ui Hisaka {?..GA TAU..?} "KLS 2-2"  
-Oi Hirasawa {?..GA TAU..?} "KLS 2-2"  
-Author Rivo {PENGARANG CERITA} "KLS 2 SMA"  
-Author Julio {ORANG GA PENTING} "KLS 2 SMA"*sebenarnya ampir ga naik kelas*  
-Readers {PEMBACA SETIA} "YANG PASTI UDAH TAU BACA"

-_RUANG MUSIK_-

Yui & Yuu : grrrkkkkk *membuka pintu* maaf semua kami terlambat…  
Rio : kalian ini….terlambat aja kompak…..  
Mio : hei hei hei…..jangan ribut….  
Rikku : ayo semua berpikir  
Ritsu : hie kalian berdua ( Yui & Yuu ) ayo bantu mikir sini….  
Yui : emangnnya kalian mikirin apa sih…  
Yuu : ia nih… ini kan udah abis ujian…..ditambah lagi kita kan udah lulus…..  
Azuki : sempai…mereka bukan mikirin nilai ujian ato lulus apa nga…..  
Yui : terus apa….?  
Azusa : mereka sedang mikirin tentang acara perpisahan kelas 3  
Yuu : ohh…pantes serius amat  
Yui : ia nih…..serius amat…amat aja ga serius…..

BUUUKKKKK *Author Rivo di hajar AutHor Julio*

Author Julio : jangan nagelawak oi…..  
Author Rivo : maaf dehhhh….ayo lanjutin….

Lanjut…..

TIBA-TIBA….

Rikku : aku punya ide…..  
Rio : apa…?  
Rikku : gimana kalo kita bikin lagu perpisahan untuk teman-teman kita yang mendukung HTT  
Rio : ia…bagus juga tuh….  
Mio : tapi….  
Rio : tapi apa Mio….?  
Mio : kita kan udah bersepuluh sekarang…  
Ritsu : truss… apa masalahnnya  
Rikku : ssstttt….! diam…..  
Mio : masalanya…..masa kita masih mau pake nama HTT { hokago tea time }…..  
Rio : ia juga….  
Yuu : berrarti kita harus cari nama baru dong….  
Yui : trus…nama baru kita apaan dong…..

….

…..{ HENING MODE : "ON" }…..

….

TIBA-TIBA…

Yui : aku ada ide….  
Yuu : apa itu…..?  
Yui : gimana kalo kita gabunggin nama grup male {HCT "HIKAGO CEFE TIME"} n female {HTT "HOKAGO TEA TIME"}….  
Mio : trus jadinya…  
Yui : jadinya {HTCT} "HOKAGO TEA & COFE TIME" GIMANA….?  
All : TUNGGGGGGGG *hollow face*

Yui : ga yahh….maaf deh..ini kan cumian nyoba" aja…  
Yuu : dasar kamu….nyari ide kok nga ada mutunya….  
Rio : ini kan masih siang…..gimana kalo kita keluar..trus nyari ide di jalan….siapatau dapet …..  
Mio : bener juga tuh…..  
Rikku : ia….kan kalo di ruanggan mulu…otak ga bakal jalan denggan lancar….  
Yuu : ia tuhh…..sekalian…..kita kan bisa cucimata….  
Yui : dasar kamu….mau selingkuh yahh…..wataaaaaaaaaa*{secret jutsu} " pukulan 1000 bayangan + jurus tanpa bayangan"  
…buk-bak-buk-bak-buk-buk-buk-bak…  
Yuu : ….(†)  
Azuki : Yuu sempai…kamu tidak apa-apa…?  
Rikku : inalilahi wainiilahi ni rojiun…  
Ritsu : diam loh Rikku…..kalo ga entar nasib loh bakal sama kayak Yuu…  
rikku : …..{ HENING MODE : "ON" }…..

Yuu : tolong….ada penyiksaan dalam rumah tangga…  
Yui : hei kita kan belum menikah….  
Yuu : ohh ia yah…maaf dehhh…  
Rio : dasar…..kita kan baru lulus…masa udah mau kawin…  
Yuu : ga apa-apa lah…kan kalo udah kawin…kita bisa…  
Yui : hei apa maksudmu…..mau lagi rupanya…..  
Yuu : maaf,maaf,maaf, maksud saya bukan..*******.. tapi…  
Yui : tapi apa…..?  
Yuu : kan kalo udah nikah…..uda bisa PUNYA ANAK….  
Yui : sama aja dodol…..  
bukkkkkkkk*Yuu di hajar Yui*

Yui : ehh ada yang lupa…..  
bukkkkkkkk*Author Rivo di hajar Yui*

Author Rivo : kenapa aku juga kena…  
Yui : karna kamu itu nulisnya ngaur mulu  
Author Rivo : kok cuman aku… Author Julio ga  
Author Julio : kamu kan yang nulis…aku kan cuman tau cari inspirasi doang…..  
Author Rivo : wuuuuu dasar…..makan tulang loh….  
Author Julio : biarin…..  
Yui : hei janggan berantem…..ayo lanjutin…  
Author Rivo : ohh maaf…..ayo lanjutin…..

Lanjut…

Mio : hei kalian jangan berantem dong….ayo kita pergi….keburu malam nih….  
Rio : hei….ayo…..  
all : ayo….

Di luar sekolah…

Rikku : para laki-laki ke sana (- ) sedangkan perempuan ke sana ( - )  
Yuu : ok All….  
All ok….

{Laki-Laki)=Setela berjalan-jalan agak lama sambil mencar-cari insiprasi….  
TIBA-TIBA…  
Yuu : hei itu bukannya….  
Rio : apa..mana….?  
Rikku : apa sih…..?  
Giru : ehh apa sih itu…..?

Yuu : itu kan …guru music kita yang dulu…..  
Rio : ahh..masa….  
Rikku : apa benar….  
Yuu : coba liat sana…..  
Giru : ehh ia…itu kan Shoji Meguro sensei…..  
Yuu : Shoji-shan….  
Shoji : ehh kalian….  
Giru : Shoji –Shan lagi ngapain di sini…  
Shoji : ehh ayo kita ngaobrol di tempat yang lebih enak…daripada ngobrol di jalanan….

-_CAFE TERDEKAT_-

Shoji : ehh kalian ngapain mondar-mandir di jalanan….?  
Yuu : kami lagi nyari isnpirasi…..  
Shoji : ehh ngomong" ini siapa *nunjuk Azuki*….  
Rikku : ehhh.. ini Azuki  
Azuki : perkenalkan aku Azuki Dojima…..  
Shoji : ohh kamu Azuki….kamu teman meraka yahh…..  
Giru : sebenarnya dia teman satu band kita…..  
Shoji : ohh jadi di sekolah baru kalian,kalian bikin band lagi yah…  
Yuu : ga sihh…. Kami cuman gabung bandnya sokolah yang udah ada….  
Shoji : terus namanya apa….?  
Rio : HTT HO-KAGO TEA TIME…  
Shoji : waw ampir sama ama HCT  
Rio : tapi…  
Shoji : tapi apa…?  
Rikku : kami mau nganti nama …masalahnya kami ga tau mau ganti nama apa…?  
Rio : apa mungkin Shoji-shan punya saran….  
Shoji : kalo HTT di gabung ama HCT jadi apa yah….?

….

…..{ HENING MODE : "ON" }…..

….

Shoji : aku punya ide….  
all : apa…?  
Shoji : untuk menghormati sokolah baru kalian gimana kalo nama baru kalian adalah…..

""" **NEO HTT {New fErsion Of Ho-kago Tea Time} """**

{perempuan}=sementara para laki-laki mencari inspirasi di central shopping district,para perempuan mencari inspirasi di junes department store…

Yui : hei udah 1 jam nih kita jalan-jalan nyari inspirasi…  
Mio : udah….sabar aja…..  
Mugi : hei ayo kita istirahat dulu yuk…kan kalo kita capek,otak kita ga bisa encer…  
Rikku : benar juga….kalo begitu ayo kita cari cefe atau restoran….  
Yui : hei kayaknya itu ada cefe yang makanannya enak" tuh….

-_CAFE_-

Mugi : ayo cari tempat duduk,ehh tapi kalo perlu yang di sebelah jendelah yah…supaya bisa liat pemandanggan  
Yui : ehh ….kan kalo ngeliat pemandangan siapa tau bisa dapet inspirasi  
Mio : bener juga tuh…  
…

Yui : hei di sana aja….  
Mio : ohh ia…ayo….!  
Rikku : hei…coba liat…itu kan yang disana….  
Yuu : ehh itu kan…

….  
Yuu : himawari shinosuke  
Mio : lucunya…nang ning ning nang ning nung….  
Sincan : mama mama,kaka kaka cantik ini siapa yah…boleh kenalan ga…?  
Mama Sincan : hei sincan…kita kan ada di cartoon lain…kok kita udah muncul di anime k-on  
Author Rivo : maaf saya lagi ngaco nih…..  
Readers : wuuuu…  
Rutsu : bukan dia maksud ku itu…  
Mio : itu kan Sawako Yamanaka sensei  
Mugi : ….  
Sawako : hei…kalian…..lagi ngapain di sini…  
Ritsu : lagi nyari inspirasi….kalo lagi ngapain  
Sawako : ini…nih….lagi baca komik…  
Mio : apa judulnya…  
Sawako : ohh judulnya THE K-OFF ADVENTURE

Readers: emangnya K-ON saklar apa…..pake" ON" "OFF" segala…..  
Author Rivo : ga tau ahh gelap…..lanjut….

lanjut…..

Sawako : Hei gimana kegiatan kalian…  
Rikku : semuananya okz tinggla memikirkan nama baru…  
Sawako : haaa…? Nama baru….?  
Mio : kan kita udah ber 10 jadi nama harus baru dong….  
Sawako : lalu udah dapet….?  
Mugi : ini juga lagi di pikirin

….

…..{ HENING MODE : "ON" }…..

….

Sawako : aha…!  
all : …?  
Sawako : aku punya ide….  
all : apa-apa…?  
Sawako : gimana kalo nama baru kita…..

**""" NEO HTT {New fErsion Of Ho-kago Tea Time} """**

SETELAH MEREKA BERCAKAP" AGAK LAMA {LAKI" DGN SHOJI DAN PEREMPUAN DGN SAWAKO} MEEKA LALU LANGSUNG BERKUMPUL KEMBALI DI SEKOLAH…..

-_RUANG MUSIK JAM PM 05:24_-

? : grrrrkkkkkkk *pintu di buka*  
Yui : maaf semua kami terlambat…..  
Yuu : hei kalian ini lama bgt…  
Rikku : hei kami telah menemukan nama baru…..  
Ritsu : kami juga  
Mio : gimana kalo nama baru kita ….

All : **""" NEO HTT {New fErsion Of Ho-kago Tea Time} """  
**

All : hahahahaha…  
Yuu : kok bias sama gitu…..?  
Yui : wew…..kalo begitu kita setuju dong….?  
All : okz….

SETELAH HARI ITU BERLALU MEREKA PUN PULANG DAN PADA HARI PERPISAHAN MEREKA…..

~HARI PERPISAHAN KLZ 3~

-_AULA SEKOLAH_-

Setelah acara lumayan lama berlalu….sekaranglah tiba saatnya NEO HTT tampill

MC : inilah saat yang kita tunggu"….mari kita sambut….NEOOOO HTT…..

Mio Fans : Mio..Mio..Mio..  
Rio Fans : Rio..Rio..Rio..  
Yui Fans : Yui..Yui..yui..  
Yuu Fans : Yuu..Yuu..Yuu..  
Azusa Fans : Azusa..Azusa..Azusa..  
Azuki Fans : Azuki..Azuki..Azuki..  
Mugi Fans : Mugi..Mugi..Mugi..  
Giru Fans : Giru..Giru..Giru..  
Ritsu Fans : Ritsu..Ritsu..Ritsu..  
Rikku Fans : Rikku..Rikku..Rikku..  
Author Rivo :Rivo..Rivo..Rivo…  
krik..krik..krik*cricket sound*  
Author Rivo : gari yah…sorri deh…  
Author Julio : prrrrrmm hahahahaha….itu,kamu sihhh..kkwkwkwkwkwkwkw  
Author Rivo : diam loh…ayo lanjutin….

Lanjut…

Yui : maaf tadi ada sedikit gangguan dari Author kita yang sedikit gi** n ga jelas….  
Yuu : biaklah… ayo kita lanjutkan….

Mio : ini adalah persembahan dari kami…..  
Rio : mungkin ini adalah persembahan yang terkahir…..

Mugi : tapi…ini bukan yang terakhir untuk selamanya….  
Giru : tapi ini adalah akhir dari sebua awal yang lama dan pembuka awal baru…..

Ritsu : perjuanggan kami untuk terus maju…bukan karna kami saja…  
Rikku : kami bisa tetap maju hingga saat ini kerena teman" yang sudah mendukung kami…

Azusa : perjuangan kami takkan berakhir hanya sampai di sini saja….karena  
Azuki : dimanapun dan kapanpun….

ALL : **NEO HOKAGO TEA TIME AKAN TETAP HIDUP…..**

Yui : trimalah persembahan terakhir kami…  
Yuu : lagu penutupan sebuah permulaan dan pembukaan terhadap semua pengharapan baru…  
ALL MALE : lagu ini untuk para sahabat terbaik kami…..  
ALL FEMALE : lagu ini untuk para teman terbaik kami….  
ALL : dan sekaligus untuk para teman" yang sudah mendukung kami

ALL : kami persembahkan….…NEO HTT = NO THANK YOU…!

Ritsu & Rikku : 1….2….3….4….!

™**Howaitoboodo de hishimekiau**

**Rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto**

**Houkago no chaimu yuuhi ni hibiite mo**

**Yumemiru pawaa disurenai ne ainiku**

**Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku**

**Kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete**

**Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru**

**Watashi-tachi no kakera**

**Omoide nante iranai yo**

**Datte "ima" tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara**

**Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku**

**Mada chotto…enryoshitai no**

**Kokoro no nooto maakaa hikimidarete**

**Osareru to nakisou na pointo bakka**

**Itami yorokobi minna to iru to**

**Mugen no ribaavu de sasaru fushigi**

**Let's fly zutto zutto zutto kanata made**

**Kauntodaun matenai yabou oikaze ni**

**Biito kizamu sono tabi purachina ni naru**

**Watashi-tachi no tsubasa**

**Yakusoku nante iranai yo**

**Datte "ima" igai, dare mo ikirenai kara**

**Yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku**

**Mou tokku ni…sotsugyoushita no**

**Itsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoetsuzukeru**

**Eien sae iranai no ni naze nakusesou ni nai**

**Our Splendid Songs**

**Let's sing motto motto motto koe karete mo**

**Kuchibiru de kono toki tataete**

**Ruuto onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta**

**Watashi-tachi no kizuna**

**NO, Thank You! Omoide nante iranai yo**

**Datte "ima" tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara**

**Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku**

**Mada chotto…enryoshitai no**

AUTHOR RIVO : AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA…  
AUTHOR JULIO : IA NIH…EHH NGOMONG" KITA NGAPAIN LAGI YAH….  
AUTOHR RIVO : EHH…NANTI AJA KITA BICARAKAN DI RAPAT….  
AUTHOR JULIO : OKZ…..NATI AKU SAMPEIN UNTUK SEMUA ANGGOTA NEO HTT UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT….  
AUTHOR RIVO & JULIO : SOOOO…SAMPAI JUMPA DI CERITA KAMI YANG BEGITU ANEH YANG BERIKUTNYA…

-============THE END ============-

NANTIKAN CERITA SELANJUTNYA DARI KAMI (SERIVO TAINAKA DAN JUNIOR KALANGI)

IDE CERITA : JULIO KALANGI (FB : JUNIOR KALANGI) DAN SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENULIS/PENGARANG : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
PENERBIT : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)  
EDITOR : SERIVO MANDAS (FB : SERIVO TAINAKA)

SUMBER : GABUNGAN OTAK SENDIRI N IDE BANTUAN TEMAN-TEMAN…

SPECIAL THANKS :  
- TEMAN-TEMAN YANG TELAH MEMBANTU  
- PARA PEMBACA SETIA CERITA FIKTIF INI  
-PARA PEMBERI SEMANGAT  
-JULIO KALANGI (FB : JUNIOR KALANGI)

ADD ME PLZZ ON FACEBOOK : RIKKU TADAKATSU (SERIVO MANDAS)  
ADD ME PLZZ ON TWITTER SERIVO_MANDAS AND KEION_ANIME  
TX….  
…


End file.
